characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Scout
The Scout, is one of the 9 playable characters of Team Fortress 2, a multiplayer FPS hat Trading simulator produced by Valve. He is not to be confused with The Scout from Team Fortress Classic Background Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts on October 3rd during the late 40s, The Scout was the youngest of his 7 brothers, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Even if he soon fulfilled his dream of being able to punch the living crap out of the local thugs on his own, Scout's childhood was marked by the lack of a parental figure: he never got to know his dad, and we know that it was a painful experience that he prefers not to talk too much about. Due to the absence of attentions and support that he could have get by his father, Scout began assuming a snarky "in-your-face!" attitude, trying to trash-talk his foes to feel better about himself. During the years, Scout continued to train himself in running and began drinking thousands of drinks with caffeine and radiations, until he became faster than normal humans. In order to take advantage of his skills to maintain himself and his mother, Scout was hired as a mercenary, alongside other 8 individuals -The Soldier, The Pyro, the Demoman, The Engineer, The Heavy, The Medic and The Sniper-, in Teufort, in the summer of 1968. Their purpose was to continue the never-ending war between the brothers Blutarch and Redmond Mann. In about 4 years and 6 months, many things happened during his career as a mercenary: he became close friends with the other mercenaries, fought paranormal creatures with their help, got in love with the mercenaries' assistant, Ms. Pauling, and... found out that the Spy actually had a sexual relationship with her mother. Actually, as all the other mercenaries already understood, Spy IS his father, but Scout simply can't believe it, and refuses to. The mercenaries were later fired after a third Mann brother, Grey, created armies of robotic clones of the Teufort Nine and put a temporary end to the brothers' conflict. Ms. Pauling later reunited the mercenaries to try and save their careers, and... Powers & Abilities *'Double Jump': Scout is able to increase his height in midair and nullifies any fall damage he could've taken. *'Incredible Speed: '''Thanks to years of running through the streets of Boston, Scout holds the highest base speed in all of TF2 going 133% of the average class speed. Weapons like the charged Baby Face Blaster and Crit-a-Cola can further boost that number up to 173%. This makes Scout an excellent bum rush character, as even when he is killed, he is going to get back into the fight in no time. *'Home Run': If the Sandman or the Atomizer are equipped, Scout can use the "Home Run" taunt to insta-kill every kind of enemy near enough. *'HYPE Mode': With his Soda Popper, every time he shoots and lands a hit, his HYPE gauge increases, when it is full he can fly around until the bar reaches zero again. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Scout and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Scout will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Scout will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV''' - Scout will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Scout will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Scout will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Scout will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Scout will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Scout will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Scout will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Scout will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Scout will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Scout will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his sunmmoner's enemies Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Can be used as a standard grappling hook or as a piercing weapons. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Heavy an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill **'Return to Base:' Brings the user back to the spawning point. *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. *'Spellbook' A vintage edition of the witchcraft magazine "Casters Quarterly" found in the back of a closet that allows the Teufort Nine to have the ability to cast spells. Primary *'Scattergun:' Scout's basic weapon. A shotgun that carries a total of 32 rounds. *'Force-A-Nature:' A faster shotgun that has a lot higher knockback than the Scattergun. *'Shortstop:' A four-barrelled pistol that has a fast fire rate. *'Soda Popper:' A custom version of the Force-A-Nature with a can of Crit-A-Cola strapped underneath the barrels. Every time it's fired, the HYPE meter will build up by a little. More details above. *'Baby Face's Blaster:' A shotgun that slows Scout's standard speed down, but it also allows him to perform a shot boost that is vastly superior to his standard speed. *'Back Scatter:' A modified shotgun that deals vastly higher damage when fired at the enemy's back. Secondary *'Pistol:' A standard semi-automatic pistol. 12 rounds per cartridge. *'Lugermorph:' A firearm based on Max's sidearm. It is heavily based on the Luger P08, a German pistol. *'C.A.P.P.E.R:' A ray gun that incinerates enemies. *'Bonk! Atomic Punch:' A can of punch that turns Scout invincible for eight seconds. *'Crit-a-Cola:' A can of cola that increases Scout's strength and speed for eight seconds. *'Mad Milk:' A bottle of milk that Scout can throw at the enemy. All damage dealt to a foe covered in Mad Milk will be recovered by the character who has dealt said damage. It also partially nullifies an enemy's invisibility. *'Mutated Milk:' A bottle of milk with a mutant loaf of bread inside it. It has the same effects as the Mad Milk. *'Winger:' A custom pistol that increases Scout's jumping capabilities. *'Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol:' A short pistol that allows Scout to recover a bit of health when it impacts the enemy. It also prevents him from taking falling damage, but it decreases his normal durability. *'Flying Guillotine:' A butcher knife that can be thrown at the enemy. Melee *'Bat:' Scout's signature melee weapon. A metal baseball bat that Scout can use to bludgeon the enemy. *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Scout uses as a weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Holy Mackerel:' A big fish. *'Unarmed Combat:' A severed arm. *'Batsaber:' A baseball bat with a laser end. It incinerates the foe once it's hit. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Sandman:' A baseball bat that Scout can use to launch baseballs at the enemy to stun them. *'Candy Cane:' A candy cane that, when used to kill an enemy, drops a med-kit that Scout can use to heal himself. *'Boston Basher:' A spiked bat that causes residual damage to the enemy. *'Three-Rune Blade:' A broadsword that causes residual damage to the enemy. *'Sun-on-a-Stick:' A staff that deals extreme damage to foes that are already burning. *'Fan O'War:' A fan that can be used to weaken the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to critical attacks. *'Atomizer:' A special baseball bat that grants Scout an additional jump. *'Wrap Assassin:' A roll of gift-wrapping paper that can launch Christmas decorations at the enemy. Feats Strength *With the Home Run, can send people flying for at least 82 ft (25 m) with a simple bat swing. *One-shotted a bear by hitting him with Amelia Earhart's femur (which also broke after the hit) while wearing her hotdog costume (A cold day in Hell). *Physically overpowered The Heavy. *Pushed a giant, hollow, 2-inch thick structure the size and shape of Ayer’s Rock in Australia made of balsa wood and Styrofoam. *Pushes the payload (roughly over 5000 Pounds) 1.3328 meters a second by himself. Speed *Can normally run at 17 mph (27.5 km/h), becomes even faster with Bonk! Atomic Punch *Can easily dodge sentries' automatic fire, minigun projectiles, rockets and flamethrower fire (Meet the Scout) *With Bonk! Atomic Punch, can easily dodge every kind of enemy projectiles *Outran a train. *Extremely agile, capable of jumping from building to building and use grappling hooks without problems *As a kid, always outran his 8 brothers to arrive first in fistfights *Can swim incredibly fast, even if he's holding one of his weapons *Can survive through the maps of Speedrunner Durability *Gets strangled, wacked and roughed up by the other Teufort Nine members on a daily basis. *Survived getting blown away by multiple rockets and later crashing into a window. *Can survive while a living dove is pecking inside his body. *Survived being hanged for a couple of minutes twice. *Was basically used as a rope of a tug-of-war game, in which Saxton Hale pulled a rope coiled to Scout's neck, while Heavy pulled him by his legs. *Survived the explosion of a cart full of explosives by jumping inside the mouth of a giant carnivorous bread-with-tumors monster who was near said cart, and was perfectly fine after that. **Survived being grinded by said bread monster (Expiration Date) *Was perfectly fine after being slashed in the face by a bear. *Managed to keep fighting for a while after a bear slashed his stomach open, causing many of his internal organs to fall out and his heart to stop. Somehow, managed to survive (but was knocked unconscious) for a while, before being eventually cured by one of Heavy's sisters. *Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch. *Was strangled multiple times by the Soldier and was fine. *Due to being the buttmonkey of the group, he is the one that gets inflicted with the most damage (mainly from the Solider) but yet was fine after some healing. Skill *Began engaging in fistfights since he was a little kid and never stopped since then. *Worked as a mercenary and member of the Teufort Nine for 4 years and six months. *Managed to fight a Heavy in physical combat with a bat and ultimately won. *Worked together with the other Teufort Nine members to defeat their robotic clones, thousands of times. *Fought the forces of the undead (including their own zombie clones, armies of skeletons and the Headless Horseless Horseman) almost every year. *Together with Spy, Soldier and a random little kid, killed Santa Claus (who, in the TF2verse, is a evil being that kidnaps and slaughters children). Scout managed to briefly knock him down by using a roll of wrapping paper and a bauble as a bat and a baseball (A Swissmass Story). *Together with the other Teufort Nine, defeated the wizard Merasmus and the MONOCULUS countless times. *During his career as a mercenary, fought in space, in Hell and all over the world. He also always kept fighting when Merasmus was warping reality among the battlefield and teleporting the nine into other dimensions. *Is a genius on the battlefield, always being capable of using the environment to his advantage. *Seems to have some degree of knowledge on mineralogy and knows a lot about trial courts. *Has managed to win two trial courts in which his personal defenders were the Soldier, and a lamp. *Has studied etiquette and how to properly treat a lady with the help of Spy. It didn't turn out very well, though... *Managed to trick Spy by taking advantage of his sentiments for his mother *Has been fighting ever since his childhood and he’s in his early 20s. *Knows how to survive the rough streets of Boston. Weaknesses *Extremely reckless *Low HP *Has a big ego and likes to boast during a fight to hide his insecurities. *Can be tricked by others and his tricks can be ineffective by smart opponents. *His most effective weapons are only really good at close range *Both the Scattergun and the pistol need to be reloaded manually, and the ammo is limited. *Despite being able to use swords and spiky weapons, he's not that great with them and could hurt himself (that doesn't apply to the Batsaber). *Some of his weapons hold negative effects on Scout such as his speed or durability. *Sandman Ball attack is also pretty easy to dodge, which is not helped by the fact that it is most effective at stunning from a long range *Has a seething hatred towards rainbows and they make them cry. Fun Facts *Scout's real name was finally revealed in Team Fortress Comics #6 to be Jeremy. Category:Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Male Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bat Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:North American Characters